


This Wait For Destiny

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Anime one shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Jean Kirschtein thinks it will be yet another boring day at the coffee shop. But the winds of change are blowing favorably in his direction.





	This Wait For Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an adorable AU I forgot I had reblogged a long time ago. I just wanted to thank the AU writer for this inspiration! I have been wanting to write something AOT related since watching season 2 and this was perfect.

Jean Kirschtein didn’t expect this to be a super exciting or particularly memorable day since most Sundays were boring. Especially in an old coffee shop...in the summer. He started dozing off behind the counter, head on his hands. He was almost asleep, practically dreaming.  Suddenly the bell rings indicating that someone had walked in the cafe. He didn’t look up and instead went about his activity of staring into space until he felt a light tapping on his arm. He took a chance and glanced above him. And he was SO glad he did. 

 

The boy in front of him had short hair and was covered with the most adorable freckles Jean had ever seen. The boy smiled and waved. Jean waved back, still awe struck. He found himself staring just slightly until his co-worker Mikasa Ackerman nudged him and whispered “You’re drooling, Kirschtein.” with a smile playing softly on her lips. Jean blushed immediately and snatched up his notebook.

 

Jean smiled at the young man and automatically asked verbally what he wanted. The boy responded by signing that his name was Marco Bodt, he couldn’t hear and gave Jean his order. Unfortunately, Jean didn’t retain much from his high school sign language class so while he understood a bit he couldn’t quite remember what everything was. So Jean gave his best “I”m-confused-but-I-am-trying” face. 

 

Marco responded by instinctively launching himself over the counter, taking the menu from Jean and pointing at the vanilla frappe. Jean’s heart stopped for a moment and then he smiled widely at the young man who just wandered into his cafe on a whim. He wasn’t the type of person to give up and he seemed brave enough to tackle anything thrown his way. 

 

This young man who didn’t let something as life changing as deafness stop him from living his life quickly invaded Jean’s heart and he fell in love. The two began dating the next year after Jean decided to take a sign language class to learn how to communicate with the most important person in his life. 


End file.
